


21st Century Girl

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m dating Darcy Lewis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century Girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, she runs the show_.

“I think I’m dating Darcy Lewis,” Steve says, smiling as he enters the small break room next to the New Avengers conference center.

“Lewis? The girl who works in…” Sam paused, raising his eyebrows at Steve, obviously not knowing who Darcy was.

“Public Relations,” Steve says, then frowns. “I think? Do we still _have_ PR?”

“Inter-realm diplomacy, actually,” Sharon says from where she’s yawning by the coffee pot. The bigger the new Avengers facility gets, the more it feels like a regular office—occasional explosions notwithstanding. And Sharon, who didn’t even _work_ with the Avengers anymore, knew more about the facility than anyone. “But her cover job is IT.”

“Nice,” Sam says, nodding in approval. “So the girl is worldly. Smart. Assertive, since she’s the one who finally pulled the trigger and asked the Captain on a date.”

“Actually, she just asked me if I wanted to come to her apartment and watch a movie.” Steve checks his schedule on his phone—unless there’s a call, the day looks pretty open, and he’s looking forward to seeing the pretty, curvy girl with a killer smile who had been flirting with him for the better half of the week. “I ended up asking her to mine. Safer that way. And I have a bigger couch. Probably.”

He glances up when nobody answers to see Sharon narrowing her eyes at him and Sam scrubbing a hand down his face. “What? What did I do now?”

“You invited her over for sex,” Sharon says slowly, like she’s trying to clarify.

Steve scoffs. “Oh, come on. It makes sense. She’s technically a civilian and there’s better security in my apartment.”

“You told her you have a _big couch_?” Sam looks like he wants to cry and laugh at the same time.

Steve pauses. “Alright, I see your point. But why would it matter? If she wants to have sex, that would be pretty nice. She’s beautiful, and really funny. We’d have a good time.”

“Yeah, sex is awesome and everything, but you set up a booty call with an IT girl you met _at work_ ,” Sharon says, hiding a laugh. “I thought you were looking to _date_ , now that Nat is off your ass.”

“But I _do_ want to date Darcy,” Steve says, brow furrowed. “…am I missing something here?”

“No, you aren’t,” a familiar bemused voice says from the doorway. Darcy walks in with her travel mug in one hand and a bag from the bakery in town in the other. “Your friends are looking out for you.” She shares a bitten-lipped smile with Sharon. “And I’ve heard all about the way you look when you’re coming back from a run from this one here.”

“Oh, really?” Steve glances at Sharon, who shrugs, unapologetic.

“The question remains,” Darcy says, tossing her bag onto the coffee counter. “Would you like to have sex with me, Rogers?” Before Steven can stop turning bright red long enough to answer, Darcy continues. “You don’t have to answer that now. Or later, even. You can just share an everything bagel with me now and we can watch a bad movie later.” She leans in, nudging up her glasses with her index finger—a gesture Steve finds hopelessly adorable. “Let me take the reins on this one, cutie. You might be an Avenger, but I’m a tried and true 21st-century girl.”

Steve opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. “Okay,” he finally says, and sits across from Darcy. “Did you get cream cheese?”

“Duh,” she says, tossing him a plastic pack.

“You two enjoy yourselves,” Sam says, clapping Steve on the shoulder. He and Sharon leave and close the door behind them.

“They’re defs talking about us,” Darcy says, biting into her bagel.

Steve knows, but he can’t even care.


End file.
